galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
REWRITE PART A
Title: Eric Olafson, NeoViking GC V Category: Fiction » Sci-Fi Author: Vanessa Ravencroft Foreword Dear Readers and dear friends of the Galactic Chronciles Saga. The first version of this Saga I penned over 15 years ago and I have rewritten it a few times since, but as writer I have grown and so has my story and this Saga. The characters have evolved and taken on a life of their own. Thanks to many comments and well deserved critique I felt that another and hopefully final major rewrite was in order. So here it is I have begun to tackle the task of a rewrite and hopefully this will be the last (not including edits of course). It will be the same and to many of you who know the story this will add only a few bits and pieces, tie up a few plot holes and stream line the whole saga. I also decided to change the Galactic Chronicles Numbering System. As I begun to flesh out the stories I realized that the old 21 Book concept no longer really fits. So this is Book ONE of the Eric Olafson Saga and Book One in the Galactic Chronicles Series. Books . This Book is dedicated to : A99515, Silvak, NeWbe,Don and John. Vanessa Ravencroft ©2012 Prologue I was asked by one of my oldest friends to tell my story, the story of my human life. To put it down in words so others can read about it. At first I objected to the idea, but then it grew on me, because it is not just story about me but about the many beings and individuals I had met during my journey. Some became friends and some became much more, were the word friend simply isn't adequate to describe the bond that had been shared. Others became enemies and most simply played their part. It is to their memory I decided to dedicate my memoires. Now you may say I am not human, not even a being of flesh and blood but every tale needs a beginning and this one begins quite a while ago on a planet called Nilfeheim, where I was born as Eric Olafson, son of Isegrim Olafson and Ilva Ragnarsson at Union Standard date 0107-9999.91. However this way of time keeping using Galactic years and fractions thereof has never really caught on and on many worlds of the United Stars of the Galaxies and especially on worlds settled and colonized by Terran Humans, still keep time the old Terran way. My day of birth was October 7th , 4999. Now as I look back over my life, sitting here in my old Tower bed room overlooking the oceans of Nilfeheim, the Union writes the year 5500. The Decision I had to made is done and The RULE has been restored. The United Stars of the Galaxies simply called the Union has changed and grown since then; much has occurred in these last 500 years and soon I am leaving this plane of existence. Even after 500 years my life does not draw to an end as it must eventually for all that exists, but my journey in this your universe has reached its end. As my last vestiges of human existence fade away and I once more become what I have always been, I look back and as I recall what occurred and I realize how blessed I was to met them all. It is their ability to overcome the greatest challenges and gift me with their friendship and love that taught me that there is light in the darkest night. I am getting ahead of myself and speak of things that only make sense if you indeed follow my tales to the end. As I have mentioned it all began about 500 years ago on a very cold water world called Nilfeheim. I decided to tell you this story from my perspective, but sometimes I borrow the voices of others to introduce their parts and illustrate their part in this tale. I am known by some as The Dark One, incarnation of Death and Anti Life itself, some try to categorize me as a God or a Demon. I have no need for names and what I am cannot be put in words that could be understood, but to those I am privileged to call my friends I have always been and always will be E. Olafson, Admiral. Ret. (United Stars Navy) – Union Citizen Category:Fragments